Lunar Diplomacy
Lunar Diplomacy is a quest focussing on the feud between the mainland Fremennik and the Moonclan. Completion grants access to Lunar Isle, and a new spellbook. Details Crafting (Not boostable) *40 Defence (Not boostable) *49 Firemaking (Not boostable) *5 Herblore (Not boostable) *65 Magic (Not boostable) *60 Mining (Not boostable) *55 Woodcutting (Not boostable) *Ability to kill level 111 monsters *Must have completed Lost City, The Fremennik Trials, Rune Mysteries, and Shilo Village quests. |items=*Tinderbox *Bullseye lantern (Unf) (can be obtained during the quest) *A few coins (1000 gp should easily be enough) *Ability to access Air, Earth, Fire and Water Runecrafting altars *Guam leaf *Marrentill *Pestle and mortar *Hammer *2 Thread * a Needle *Any axe *Any pickaxe *Spade *Dramen Staff *Armour, weapon and food to kill around 5 level-111 monsters |kills =*Me (level 79) *multiple Suqah (level 111)}} Walkthrough Warning You must keep your Seal of passage, once obtained, on you at all times while on the Lunar Isle. If you do not, you will be teleported off of the isle if you try to talk to any NPC. Part 1 - The Ship * Take your tinderbox, and talk to Lokar Searunner on the westernmost dock of Rellekka. He will tell you about the Moon Clan. * Talk to Brundt the Chieftain in the longhall, and get a Seal of passage. Keep it with you at all times when you're on the Lunar Islands or any related areas, or else you'll get teleported back to Rellekka, even when the quest is over. * Talk to Lokar again to sail to the Pirates' Outpost. You can board the Lady Zay from here by going to the top most level of the dock. There are also plenty of moss giants and pirates to fight. * Talk to Captain Bentley. When you ask him to sail you to the Lunar Islands, the ship will only go around in a circle. Talk to the captain again, to ask what happened and suggest it was the navigator's fault. Note: You must go through all available dialogue options. * Talk to the navigator, 'Birds-Eye' Jack on the lower deck. * Talk to the Captain again. * Talk to 'Eagle-eye' Shultz (on the same deck as the captain, northern end of the ship after going through a northern room). He will tell you about jinxes. * Talk to the cabin boy up one deck from the Captain (South). * Talk to 'Beefy' Burns in the basement, you have to go down one level from the deck then go north and climb down a ladder and then in the basement, go south to the kitchen area to find him. * Talk to the cabin boy. * Talk to the Captain. * Talk to 'Lecherous' Lee next to the cabin boy. * Talk to First mate 'Davey-boy' (same deck as the Captain). * Talk to the cabin boy, who will now confess to placing the jinx. * You should now have an emerald lantern lens and lantern; use them with each other to get a Emerald lantern, and light it using a tinderbox. You need to find 5 symbols and wipe them all away. Note: If you don't have space, talk to the cabin boy, and he will give you a lens and lantern. You may have to talk to him twice. Also: If you have a Bullseye Lantern (unf) in your bank, he may not give you another lantern. The seals are on the following locations: (Use your lantern on the object to reveal the symbol) * Big and metal: East cannon by the cabin boy. * Wall: Same floor as Captain, towards the rear of the ship in the First Mate's cabin. Use your lantern on the northwestern wallchart. * Container: Chest in basement, near the ladder. * Box: Crate in the basement, near the cook. * Support: Support Beam in basement, near the cook. When all the seals are wiped, talk to the captain again, and sail to Moonclan Island! Part 2 - Moonclan Island There is a bank and general store on Moonclan Island, so you can get items here. Find Meteora in the village; she is on the southwest side of the village by the wall. She will tell you that although they don't have a leader, the Oneiromancer will be able to help you more than anyone. Walk to the southeast part of the island, and find the Oneiromancer(near the Astral altar), who tells you that you will need 3 things: * Waking Sleep Potion - Talk to Baba Yaga in the chicken house in the village (north of the bank in the fenced area - it walks like a chicken). She will give you a special potion bottle, and tell you that you need a guam leaf, marrentill and a crushed Suqah tooth. First fill the empty vial with water, Then travel to the southeast again, and kill a Suqah (level 111). The tooth does not drop every time, but it's fairly common. Make sure to pick up their hides, as you will need them later (You'll need 4). They also drop guam and marrentill herbs. If the south Suqahs don't drop them, try the north ones. Keep any hides you get; they will be used later on, though you'll have to kill more Suqahs later to obtain the special tiara. Make the potion as required, and then talk to the Oneiromancer again. * Lunar staff - Take your Dramen staff (or staves) and (alternatively, you CAN use the abyss) the talisman OR tiara of the respective elemental altar (bring the air, fire, water, and earth talismans/tiaras with you if you plan to enchant your lunar staff/staves in one trip. Elemental talisman also works) to all 4 elemental altars, namely, air, fire, water and earth (in that order), and 'use' the staff on each of the four altars. You cannot simply use the staff or staves on the Mysterious ruins of each respective altar. The Lunar staff of staves you create will change names depending on which step you are currently on in enchanting it. Only enchanting it with the Air element labels the staff 'Lunar staff pt 1', with air and fire 'Lunar staff pt 2' and so on and so forth. After the fourth enchantment of earth, it becomes a Lunar staff that you are unable to equip until you are able to wear clothes of the Moonclan. If using Fairy rings to transport yourself, bring one regular Dramen staff with you to use for Fairy rings. Worse yet, the Oneiromancer will temporarily take it from you until later on. Take the staff to the Oneiromancer. Note: You won't be able to make Lunar Staves after the Oneiromancer has taken the staff from you and you only can buy from her at 30,000 gp each to get another one, so it is recommended to make more than one. * Ceremonial clothes - These consist of 8 different items, namely: * Helm - Take your pickaxe and hammer, and travel to the northeast of the island and you should find a dungeon, go down and mine any stalagmite. You should get some Lunar ore. There is a furnace and anvil in Rellekka where you can smith the helm. * Cape - Talk to Pauline Polaris to the west side of the village. You have to guess her name; first guess Pauline and then after receiving a clue, choose Jane Blud-Hagic-Maid. * Amulet - Talk to Meteora in south part of the village. She'll tell you that she'll swap her amulet for her tiara that she lost to one of the Suqah. Kill Suqahs to get it back (it can take 5 or more Suqah kills to get the tiara) and KEEP THE HIDES until you have 4, '''then exchange the tiara for the amulet. ::* Torso, Gloves, Boots and Legs - Speak to the woman at the clothes shop twice; she will tell you that she can tan the Suqah's hides. Kill 4 Suqah if you haven't already, get their hides tanned, and use a needle and some thread to make the 4 items. ::* Ring - Speak to Selene near the centre of the village; she will give you a riddle. Take a spade, and travel round outside the south side of the village to the west until you come to a bridge. Dig on the blue flowers to the very south-west of the island, as shown in the picture. Take all items back to the Oneiromancer, and she will give you all your obtained items back (make sure you have 11 free inventory spots), plus some kindling that was obtained from the first ''ever'' Magic tree. Return to the village and grab some food and possibly Agility boosts (eg. Agility potion), tinderbox and an axe of any type from the bank. Make sure you '''don't bank the seal of passage or you will have to go get it from another bank before you can continue the quest. Equip all of the Lunar items that you acquired, including the Lunar staff, if not, when you use the kindling on the briazer, it will be used up and you have to get another kindling and take another Waking sleep vial from Oneiromancer. Enter a long building on the west side of the village that has a ceremonial brazier and a staircase inside. '- You cannot change your equipment within the Dreamland, so it is recommended to bring runes to cast Combat spells on the boss. '''Use your Waking sleep vial on your kindling, light the brazier with your tinderbox, and use the kindling on the brazier. '''Notes:' - If you logout while in the dreamland, you will have to go get another set of potion kindling from the Oneiromancer. (Your progress in the dreamland will be saved). Part 3 - Dreamland You are now in Dreamland. Talk to the Ethereal Man or Ethereal Lady at the centre of the Dreamworld, and he or she will tell you that you need to face 6 puzzles. At the edges of Dreamland are stone portal-like things; step into them to attempt each puzzle. After completing each puzzle, talk to the man or lady in the centre again to discuss what the challenge has taught you. 1. ''A game of chance' (Yellow south-western platform)'' - The Ethereal Fluke's challenge involves dice, but the dice only have two possible combinations when you roll them. You need to get the dice to add up to the numbers that the dream guide gives you. The dice are all either: 4 or 3, 6 or 1, 2 or 5. Answers are: :Question --- Answer 12 ........ 1,1,2,2,3,3 13 ........ 1,1,2,2,3,4 14 ........ 1,1,2,2,4,4 15 ........ 1,1,2,5,3,3 16 ........ 1,1,2,5,3,4 17 ........ 1,1,2,5,4,4 18 ........ 1,1,5,5,3,3 19 ........ 1,1,5,5,3,4 20 ........ 1,1,5,5,4,4 21 ........ 1,6,2,5,3,4 22 ........ 1,6,2,5,4,4 23 ........ 1,6,5,5,3,3 24 ........ 1,6,5,5,3,4 25 ........ 1,6,5,5,4,4 26 ........ 6,6,2,5,3,4 27 ........ 6,6,2,5,4,4 28 ........ 6,6,5,5,3,3 29 ........ 6,6,5,5,3,4 30 ........ 6,6,5,5,4,4 Once finished, you'll be taken back to the center. Tell the Ethereal Man/Lady what you've learned and enter the next puzzle. '''2. ''Communicating in numbers' (Pink south-eastern platform)'' - The Ethereal Numerator's challenge is where you complete mathematical sequences by pressing the correct floating numbers. For example, if the pattern is 1, 4, 2, 5, the first answer is 3 (1', 4, '2', 5, '3') and the next answer is 6 (1, '4', 2, '5', 3, '6'). Sequences: * 0, 1, 3, 4, '''6, 7' * 1, 1, 1, 2, 1, 3, 1, 4, 1, 5 * 1, 1, 2, 2, 3,' 3, 4' * 1, 1, 2, 3, 1, 1, 4, 5, 1 (The sequence is ascending number pairs separated by two 1's each time) * 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 '''(The sequence is ascending numbers) * 1, 3, 5, '''7, 9 * 1, 4, 2, 5, 3, 6 * 1, 6, 2, 5, 3, 4 * 1, 9, 2, 8, 3, 7 (The sequence is alternating ascending and descending numbers) * 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, 9 '''(The sequence is +1 then +2) * 2, 6, 3, 7, '''4, 8''' * 3, 4, 2, 5, '''1, 6 * 7, 3, 6, 2, 5, 1 * 8, 6, 4,' '2, 0 * 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 * 9, 7, 5, 3, 1 '''(BUG FIXED) '''3. ''Chop, Chop, Chop away!' (Blue north-eastern platform)'' - This is a simple Woodcutting game. Just chop more logs than your opponent, the Ethereal Perceptive. The goal is to be the first one to stack 20 logs in the center on the "Deposit Log pile". (if you're limited on inventory spaces just chop a few at a time and then stack them and continue cutting, but note that once you have deposited 20 logs that '''you will be unable to pick up your items!) He supplies a bronze axe if you don't have an axe of your own. This is one of the easier challenges. 4. ''Where am I?' (White north-western platform)'' - This challenge tests your memory. Speak to the Ethereal Guide, and you will discover this challenge is similar to the spike pits in Underground Pass, you have to jump between platforms hoping not to find the false platforms that will collapse and return you to the start. You take no damage from falling. The path is different for everyone. '''5.''The race is on!' (Green eastern platform)'' - A simple Agility test. Beat the other guy to the end of the passage by jumping 4 hurdles whilst he walks a straight path. This is fairly easy though an Agility potion and a small amount of food might help because failing a hurdle will cost you 8 Hitpoints. '''6. ''Anything you can do...'' (Green south-eastern platform)- A mime-copying game, very similar to the mime random event. Simply copy the emotes the Ethereal Mimic uses. After each emote the mime will nod if you are correct or shake no - don't copy the yes or no emote! The Fight Note: You must drop the bronze axe or the fight won't start, and there will be no error message. Once you've completed all the challenges, talk to the guide in the centre, and he will ask if you are ready to face the ultimate challenge. Say that you are, and you get to face "Me", a level-79 opponent who's pretty easy and is geared to your stats. You will occasionally be teleported around this arena, but this is more annoying than dangerous. The chats are quite amusing from "Me" so listen out! Once you have defeated "Me", talk to the guide at the centre of Dreamworld; then, exit via the lectern, and go and talk to the Oneiromancer again. Congratulations! Quest complete! Reward *2 Quest points *5,000 Magic experience *5,000 Runecrafting experience *Seal of passage *Access to Lunar Isle and Lunar equipment *Access to the Lunar Spellbook *Use of the Astral altar *50 Astral runes Required for completing Completion of Lunar Diplomacy is required for the following: *Dream Mentor Trivia *After you give Meteora her Special Tiara, she still seems to be wearing the Lunar amulet on her head on her chathead and in-game. *Baba Yaga and her walking chicken house is a reference to "Quest for Glory 1" by Sierra. In fact, she comes from Russian mythology, where she is an old witch that lives in the house with chicken legs. *The player says, "Oh captain, my captain," on the third time speaking to Captain Bentley; it's a reference to the poem by Walt Whitman: "O captain! My Captain!". The poem pays tribute to Abraham Lincoln and was written in 1865. The phrase was also used in Dead Poets Society upon the dismissal of the English teacher John Keating. *During the dialogue between Captain Bentley and the player when the player asks the Captain Bentley about his ship named the 'Lady Zay,' the player mentions that they used to own a ship named the 'Lady Lumbridge,' which is a reference to the quest Dragon Slayer. *Captain Bentley also tells the player that he stole his ship from the Karamjan shipyards, and that he doesn't know who they were building that kind of warships, but whoever it was seemed to be a little on the short side. This is a reference to the quest "the Grand Tree", in which the Karamjan warships were built for gnomes. *Also while talking to Captain Bentley, at one part his parrot says, "I want guns, lots of guns!" which is a quote from the movie The Matrix. *Before you enter the dream, if you re-obtain the kindling and potion from the Oneiromancer and then soak the kindling and drop it, you are left with an empty lunar vial; you can fill this up with water again and mix in Guam and Marrentill once more for 84 Herblore experience per herb, though you cannot empty out the vials. Unfortunately, getting more vials requires passing through tedious dialogue. It is not known whether this is a bug. Category:Quests